cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
LUE Civil War
The LUE civil war was a an incident that was reported by The Hegemon on October 8, 2006. This was started when a number of leaders of the LUE all declared war on each other. Occurence The LUE civil war is believed to have started in #LN when a supposed dispute occured between a number of high ranking LUE nations. This report has neither been confirmed or denied by LUE officials. What is known, though is that the conflict eventually spread to conflicts on several other alliances. Portugal, of the ODN, reported several strikes on his nation by Tanbark (also known as Samuel L. Jackson). It should also be noted that Pineappler (another LUE nation involoved in the conflict), had earlier declared war on Rothinzil (Mary the Fantabulous). The LUE civil war occured on October 8, 2006. The exact time of the conflict is unknown. This conflict is infamous among many for bieng the most confusing conflict ever to occur. The author of this wiki article also agrees heartily with this assesment. There is evidence that the ODN knew of the conflict and that the civil war really wasn't that unexpected. "Kamichi's coup is actually happening! Heil Kamichi! Heil the Pineapple!" Quote from Portugal here. This also serves to explain why portugal was attacked. Portugal seems to have taken sides in the conflict. However, an official ODN response was never made. Since, the LUE declared actual in-game war on Portugal it seems that Portugal wasn't actually the agressor here. In fact, it may not be too far fetched to assume that Portugal was part of the civil war. There have been reports that Portugal was on #ln at the time of the civil war, however these have been unconfirmed. Cause The exact cause is not known and is up for debate. However, there are a number of credible theories out there. The first theory is that there was a disagreement on an interpretation of the charter that lead to this conflict. Neither side was willing to give up there interpretation of the charter, or to compromise in any way. Thus, conflict was inevitable and this civil war ensued. The second theory is based off of the statements of some LUE members. The second theory holds that there was a disagreement (probably the same one outlined in the first theory) and that comments were made on both sides that inevitably started conflicts. Evidence includes: "There have been some disrespectful comments between a few us concerning our mothers and we shall not stand for this." Quote from Pineappler here. This quote seems to show that Bros and Kamachi were the major cause of the war because the quote implies that the inappropriate statements were made by bros and kamachi. Nations Involoved While it is difficult to find the exact names of all nation's involved (due to the war records having been deleted), however the main perpetrators are easy to identify. I will include more on this subject as time allows. Please allow me to complete this in due time. There have been many questions on this and I hope to address them all in this wiki page. I will include that this turned out to be a joke. Category:Wars Category:LUEnited Nations Category:History